Into the Woods
by patricia51
Summary: Lou dreams about her camp crush until the chance comes for it to become more than a dream. Femslash. Lou/Emma.


Into the Woods by patricia51

(Lou dreams about her camp crush until the chance comes for it to become more than a dream. Femslash. Lou/Emma.)

Lou Hockhauser carefully adjusted her position. The head counselor of the Woodchuck Cabin was alone inside the cabin. Everyone else was outside doing various things. She had mumbled some excuse she could barely remember to come inside, closing the door behind her. Standing by the window, she was fairly certain she could not be seen as she peeked at the object of her attention.

Not that Emma Ross was doing anything special. She didn't need to. She was just standing there talking to her sister Zuri. Oh, she was animated, Lou always loved that about Emma, how she always seemed to be in motion. She was waving her arms but what had Lou's rapt attention was the way she kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other and then back again.

That probably would draw anyone else's attention. It had Lou's. Each time Emma shifted Lou watched the long, slender, tanned legs flex. Even more exciting than that was the way the tight white short shorts clung to Emma's firm little ass, pulling into her cleft and plastering the material against the tight cheeks. From previous watchings, Lou knew the view from the front would also be spectacular as the shorts rode up between Emma's legs and outlined her sex. And the breeze that floated her blonde hair about her face would be tugging her t-shirt against her small but perfectly rounded breasts that were barely restrained by a bra. If indeed the blonde was wearing one.

Normally Lou managed to contain herself at these displays. Mostly. After all, Emma wasn't doing it on purpose. She wasn't, was she? Surely she didn't know how much of a crush her Camp BFF had developed on her over the last couple of summers. No, thoughts like that were just a product of her fevered imagination.

Speaking of fevered, while her mind had been wandering her fingers had got busy. Her left hand had slid up under her top and pushed the bra her much heavier breasts demanded out of the way. Thumb and forefinger found a waiting nipple and began to tease and tap the already hard nubbin. She sighed with satisfaction as her right hand wiggled down the front of her jeans and panties. Moving her feet apart slightly for better access she started rubbing herself. Her eyes remained fixed on Emma.

Her fingers moved slowly at first but began to pick up speed quickly. Already Lou was gasping for breath. Now her mind's eye saw her touching Emma, then it was Emma touching her. Back and forth it went until she lost any reason and climaxed with a wonderful shudder.

When her eyes regained their focus, she froze. Was Emma looking towards her? She had positioned herself so she was almost completely hidden by the wall and counted on the bright sunshine outdoors to conceal the little bit of her body that might be exposed. She waited until Emma was chatting with Zuri again before slowly inching completely out of view and adjusting her clothing. She scolded herself. She had to be more careful. After all, she had pictures on her phone she had taken of Emma in the shower and changing clothes as well. She blushed. It was probably wicked of her to have done that but she just couldn't help herself.

The whole thing was wicked. And unexpected. She and Emma had become friends, with Emma becoming her CIT. Eventually, Emma had started a relationship with her best friend and fellow counselor Xander Harris. And Lou had not been jealous at all, for Xander was her best friend and her best friend only.

But then, sometime late in the summer, she HAD found herself becoming jealous. But not of Emma. She had started becoming jealous of Xander. It had actually puzzled her at first. Why would she feel that way? Then she began to realize her attraction to the blonde city girl, an attraction that had grown stronger and stronger as the last weeks of camp sped by.

It had almost been a relief to have camp end. She had gone home to the farm and tried her best to rationalize her feelings and hoped they would fade away as time went on. They didn't, particularly as Emma made sure to keep in contact with her during the off-season. The emails and text messages were simply friendly. So, perhaps, were the pictures. Perhaps. Some seemed to have an edge on them, a hint of something. One in, particular, had Lou all but trembling everytime she looked at it. Emma was in a bright yellow sundress, outdoors, with a far-away look on her face. The light breeze was whipping the hem around just enough to show the oldest Ross sibling was wearing only a thong under her dress. That had been the first time that Lou had broken down and masturbated to the idea of making love to Emma. It wasn't the last.

Lou had calmed down and was pretty sure she had eliminated any sign of her recent activity when Emma had poked her head in the Woodchuck Cabin's front door.

"Oh, there you are. I wondered where you were."

"Just nattering about. What's up?" Lou was able, she was pretty sure, to be casual now after her tension release.

"It's Saturday and everyone seems to have settled in for the afternoon. I thought we might take a walk."

Lou was a bit surprised. Emma wasn't much even yet for the great outdoors. Still, she had come a long way in the last couple of summers. Lou remembered when she and Ravi had set out to find Luke, Griff and Zuri and ended up rescuing them from the mountainside.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Out there."

That wasn't very informative but Lou shrugged. "Sure, let's go."

Emma led the way out into the woods. It was a pleasant afternoon and Lou enjoyed being alone with the object of her crush. The two girls chatted about different topics, mostly to do with the camp. And if every now and then Lou lagged behind just a bit to feast her eyes on Emma's body, well, no one needed to know about that.

They came out into a clearing. Lou recognized its location. They were off the usual paths but not very far. Emma turned to face her.

"I have a question, Lou."

"Sure."

"Are you going to spend the entire summer just staring at me? Are you going to use nothing but your eyes on my legs, my breasts, my ass and everything else or are you going to do something more?"

Lou's mouth opened but nothing came out at first except a strangled gasp. Had she been that obvious? Well, of course she had, or Emma wouldn't be talking like that. She rallied and took a deep breath, meeting Emma's gaze with her own. Even then she could only muster a single word.

"More."

"So, are you going to kiss me or what?" Emma demanded, her eyes blazing just as much as Lou was sure that her own were doing.

It took only three strides to cover the distance between the two girls. Lou swept Emma up in her arms. The blood pounding in her temples, for an instant she was tempted to pin Emma against the nearest tree, tear her clothes off and fall on her like a wild animal. Instead, she managed to take one deep breath and regain control of herself.

That wasn't to say she dampened her passion for her friend. She showered kisses all over Emma's face, neck and along her shoulders, pushing the loose t-shirt back and forth as she did. Her arms around the blonde's waist slipped down until her hands were finally able to squeeze the tight ass cheeks she had dreamed about for a year. Her mouth sought Emma's and the city girl welcomed her kiss just as deeply and hungrily as Lou gave it, open mouths locked and tongues dueling.

Emma had put her arms around Lou's neck. She let go, crossed and lowered her arms and in one swift motion pulled her t-shirt up over her head and tossed it away. The hard tips of her firm round breasts showed her excitement and confirmed Lou's belief that the blonde had skipped wearing a bra.

Instantly Lou lowered her head and strove to take all of Emma's right breast into her mouth. She couldn't quite but suckled most of it, letting it slowly slip out and then darting to the other one. Finding it a bit awkward bending over she slipped to her knees and went back and forth, kissing and licking each one and tonguing the hard pink nipples. Emma moaned in delight and ran her hands through Lou's hair.

"Lou, oh Lou. Oh LOU!" Emma's last call of her new lover's name came in a gasp as Lou quickly but firmly used her teeth to nip first one nipple and then the other. Immediatley after that the older counselor's lips went lower, kissing Emma's flat tummy and tonguing her navel. Flying fingers made short work of Emma's shorts, unfastening them and sliding them down the tanned legs along with her panties. Quickly Emma stepped out of them, leaving her wearing only her tennis shoes.

Lou immediately responded by grabbing Emma's now bare tight ass cheeks in both hands and burying her face in the whispy but very damp blonde curls between the other girl's legs. And if Emma had been moaning before now she was squealing as Lou clamped her mouth on Emma and held her while she alternated licking the open slit with her tongue lashing the unhooded and hard clit. Relentlessly she drove her tongue up inside Emma, pumping in and out and then returning to her previous licking.

At some time her hands had, reluctantly, abandoned Emma's long-dreamed-of ass. They were needed elsewhere. Her right hand need to unfasten her jeans and her left need to pull up her top and yank down her bra. SHe grasped her left breast and all but mauled her nipple while she struggled to force her jeans down enough to jam two fingers inside of herself. All the while she continued her oral assault on the blonde.

Emma squealed, grabbed the back of Lou's head and attempted to shove the older girl's face into her. Lou nearly drowned with the flood of the other girl's juices but happily swallowed them and kept going as she was nearing her second orgasm of the day. She did manage to hang on long enough for Emma to join her as both of them were swept away.

Eventually, Lou was able to stagger to her feet and pull Emma in for a kiss and hold her tight. The blonde girl sighed happily, resting her head on Lou's shoulder. Then she giggled.

"What?" smiled Lou.

"Are you insatiable Lou?" Emma inquired. "Because you're starting to rock your hips against me."

Lou blushed and then laughed, before kissing Emma soundly once more. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all, but maybe we could wait before getting started again?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Emma picked up her discarded clothes and climbed back into them, something Lou found almost as enticing as watching her get out of them. She went ahead and worked her own clothing back into order.

Emma leaned in and kissed Lou lightly. "After all the campers are asleep, meet me in the showers." Her eyes twinkled. "Not only can you get naked as well but you can have all of me. And best of all, you won't have to hide and peek as you have been since last summer." With that Emma started back towards camp, wiggling her hips as she did. And Lou followed.

(The End)


End file.
